


Obstacles to Making Love

by RoterTeufel11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: Emma's impending death causes unplesant problems in her relationship with Killian





	

Killian was just kissing his way down Emma's neck, when she suddenly pushed him away.

"Is something wrong, love?", Killian asked, concerned. He tried to touch her face, but she turned away.

Their heavy make out session had begun when they had both came home and as soon as the door closed behind them, they couldn't keep their hands of each other.

Of course, Killian would have been alright with Emma not wanting it, if he thought that was the reason she was pushing him away. But he was sure there was more to it.

"Please, you know what's wrong. I will die soon.", Emma complained as if her reasons were obvious.

Killian looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what, you want us not to get too attached? We are true love, Emma. And that would also not be our first time as you know. So, what is it?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I just can't. I can't do that to you. What if something happens when we have sex tonight and you would not only lose me. Losing me will break you, I'm sure of it. I know you. But if you would also lose a baby along with me, our baby, it would destroy you. It would send you right back on the self-destructive path you have worked so hard to get off of. I can't let that happen. So no, even the possibility of that is not worth it. No matter how much I need you."

"I thought you said these rubber things would prevent that from happening." Killian asked in confusion, still not entirely getting her point.

Emma only gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, but they don't work all the time. Neal and I used one when we conceived Henry. So you see, the risk is too high."

Killian was not convinced. "But it is not the general thought of us having a child together that is repulsing you?"

Now Emma wrapped her arms around him and lay her head down on his chest, not looking in his face.

"Killian, I have been scared to admit that but…I want it all with you. Living together, getting married, having more children, growing old together, all of it. But it just…" Her voice broke.

"Alright then. No sex tonight.", Killian declared with a determined voice.

Emma looked up at him after whiping away her tears. "Really? You're okay with that?"

A smile spread on Killian's face. "Yes, my love. Because I know we can fight these visons and that you will not die. And the day you will finally acknowledge you will not die any time soon, I will make love to you all night long. Without the rubber thing on. And if it will result in us having a baby, I will be the happiest man on earth."

And after they found out the visions had only been a trick from Jafar and the hooded figure was defeated, Killian made good on his promise, which resulted in their daughter, Dawn Margaret Jones, being born about nine months later.


End file.
